


Friendly [Nestor Oceteva]

by law_nerd105



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/law_nerd105/pseuds/law_nerd105
Summary: What would he want with you? He doesn't seem to like you? So, how does that change in a dressing room?
Relationships: Nestor Oceteva/Reader, Nestor Oceteva/You
Kudos: 22





	Friendly [Nestor Oceteva]

"Hey, Nestor, it's good to see you again," I greeted the assertive looking man, who stood in front of me, with a cheery smile. I held my hand out towards him in greeting, knowing we weren't on a hugging stage yet, to my demise. In all the time I've known Nestor, he's never been one to hug me, which felt strange to me. Granted, I've only known him a few months, but I was hugger.

He eyed me up and down, suspiciously. As if he was inspecting every single feature of my entirety. Like he was a sceptic inspecting a piece of artwork that hung in a gallery. His mood didn't seem to lighten even the slightest since he came walking up to us.

"Hey," he greeted me coldly, not shaking my hand. "Miguel wants to leave in five," he notified Emily, who was standing to my right, then he turned around and walked away from us. I stared after him, like a kicked puppy, until he disappeared from my sight.

"Did I do something wrong to offend him?" I asked Emily, suddenly feeling guilty for a reason unknown to me. She shook her head with a small smile on her pink lips.

"You're too kind – hearted. What could you possibly have done wrong in the three minutes you just spoke to him?" she moved around me to take her purse from the table. I shrugged, not really having an answer of my own.

"I don't know. But it doesn't seem as if he likes me very much in general," she waved me off, checking her purse to certify that she had everything.

"Nestor's just guarded. He'll warm up to you eventually," she closed her purse and slung it over her shoulder. "Ready to go?" I only nodded, following her as she led us out of the grand house.

Emily and I used to visit each other regularly when we were still in high school, going shopping or doing fun, mindless things together on a daily basis. But, ever since she married Miguel Galindo, I haven't seen her as often.

Miguel was very protective of Emily, which was understandable I suppose. And it's not like she wasn't allowed to visit me, she still came around every then and again for lunch or something of the sort. But there always seemed to be men with guns tagging along. Which is why she refrained from visiting me as much, she didn't seem to like having to visit me with bodyguards.

But today we arranged that we'd go shopping and have a day out and about to have some very needed fun. Emily convinced Miguel to only send Nestor along with us, not a group of other, strange men.

I think that might be why Nestor was so annoyed with me. I don't think he took fondly to having to escort two women around in a shopping centre all day long. Which was reasonable, and only made me feel worse than I already did.

I've known Nestor a few months now. I always talked to him when I came to pick up Emily, or if I came over for dinner. But he always shrugged me off. Which was annoying, because I so desperately wanted to settle down and get to know him better. And if it leads to something more, that be quite alright.

"Try not to drive Nestor loca today, mi amor," Miguel chuckled, opening the backseat door for Emily. She gave him a half smile as her only response, as she got into the car. "Same goes to you, (Y/N)," he teasingly warned me, opening the passenger's side door for me. I blushed a slight pink and tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"I promise," I answered when I was seated in the car. Miguel shut my door and walked around the car, getting into the backseat next to Emily. I coughed uncomfortably when I realised that Nestor would be driving.

So, when Nestor got into the driver's seat, I quickly averted my eyes away from him and looked out of the window. There was silence as he started driving, but eventually Emily and Miguel started talking silently amongst themselves in the back.

I started fidgeting with the hem of my flannel skirt, my cheeks were a bright red. It always happened when Nestor was even remotely close to me.

I folded and unfolded the hem of my skirt, focusing intently on the action as if it were the most interesting thing to be focusing on at that moment. Which wasn't even close to the truth.

I tried to subtly glance over at Nestor, just trying to sneak a peek.

Damn it.

His jaw was set sternly, his eyes were locked on the road. I shifted my legs, causing him to look over at me. I snapped my gaze away, praying that he hadn't seen me watching him.

I shifted my legs again, coughing to try to clear my own unease. It didn't help. His eyes refocused on the road, but it was too late for me. My mind was already filled with the familiar fantasies I had entertained myself with since meeting Nestor.

His head between my thighs while I came, screaming his name. My legs wrapped tightly around his torso while he had me pushed up against my bedroom door, buried deep inside of me. His face buried in the crook of my neck, biting as he moaned my name. How he'd hover over me with his hands planted next to my head as he drove into me.

I took a deep breath, trying to be subtle while trying to calm the heat bubbling inside of me. I wasn't as subtle as I thought. Nestor looked over at me, raising one eyebrow at me then looking back at the road. By this point, I was a blazing red.

I looked out of the window, trying to focus on anything else other than Nestor. To no avail, of course.

We dropped Miguel off at a place I didn't know the name off, and Nestor started driving before I had a chance to get out of the car to join Emily in the backseat.

I twisted the seatbelt strap, across my chest, in my deadly grip. My palms were slightly sweaty from nervousness. I couldn't stand to be this close to Nestor for this long.

I wanted to straddle is thighs and ride him right there in the front seat of the car.

Dear God.

The car came to a stop, to my saving grace, and I was first to jump out. Making the excuse of needing desperately to stretch my legs.

"Where do you want to go first?" Emily asked, starting to walk to the entrance of the shopping centre. I coughed, looking over my shoulder to where Nestor was following closely behind us.

"I don't know, what are the plans for today?" I had to jog to keep up with Emily's fast paced strut.

"Well, we're getting our nails done," she said as she inspected her own left hand. "Then we can look for a dress to buy you for your birthday party," she stated with a cat – in – cream smile.

"That's not until a few weeks from now," I stated, glancing over my shoulder at Nestor, who was still trudging behind us.

"Sooner rather than later," she shrugged.

"Let's get our nails done first," I spoke softer, feeling guilty again for dragging Nestor along with us to a place he definitely didn't want to be.

I felt terribly uncomfortable while our nails were being done. Nestor was sitting, not far from us, inspecting every person surrounding us. Emily was talking about sales on dresses she had seen when we were walking to the nail salon. I was trying hard to listen, but I couldn't stop glancing over at Nestor.

"You should tell him how you feel," was her words that caught my attention. I snapped my head back to look at her.

"What?" she leaned forward over the counter towards me, while the woman held her hand back.

"Nestor," she spoke softer, glancing over at Nestor to make sure he didn't hear her. "You should go for it," I grimaced at the thought.

"He doesn't even like me," I sighed miserably, looking down at where the woman was painting my nails a dark purple.

"Yes, he does," my ears spiked at this and Emily giggled. "He practically jumped at the chance to take us shopping, then tried to play it cool when I gave him a look," I shook my head.

"Well, he doesn't seem to like me."

Emily placed her hand, that had already been painted, on my arm.

"Trust me," I stared into her eyes, then sighed.

Emily had shoved me into one of the dressing rooms with a bunch of dresses and shut the door. I silently groaned while trying the first one on. I struggled tremendously to pull the zipper up to my neck, but when I did, I groaned even louder.

It was a sleeveless red dress that flared out from my waist and stopped right beneath my ass. I think that if I bent over, my lacy panties would be completely exposed.

It was nice for clubbing, I suppose, not really for my birthday.

I nearly broke my arm trying to reach the zipper, then gave up. I opened the dressing room door and peeked my head out, finding only Nestor seated in the lounge area.

"Where's Emily?" I asked, he looked up from his phone at me.

"Went to get more clothes," he answered, his eyes searching my features. I bit my lip nervously.

"Ugh... could you... could you help me with the zipper, please?" I pointed my thumb over my back, gesturing to the zipper.

Nestor wordlessly stood from his seat and walked towards me. I opened the door fully, showcasing the entire dress to him for the first time.

His eyes quickly ran down my body, then he coughed.

"It's a nice dress," he commented as we both backed into the dressing room.

"Think so?" he nodded, turning me around so that we were both facing the body length mirror. My breathing went laboured at how close he was to me.

He placed his one hand on my hip to steady me, causing my breathing to hitch. He reached his other hand up, then ever so slowly pulled the zipper down my back. I locked my eyes on him in our reflection. His eyes were on his hand that was dragging the zipper lower and lower down my back

"Why do you hate me?" I asked before I could stop myself. Nestor scoffed.

"Believe me when I tell you, I don't hate you."

"Then why do you act like you do?" he was silent for a moment. His eyes focused on mine in the reflection. His one muscled arm slid around my waist, between the dress and my skin. He pulled me flush against his back.

"Because I don't want to hurt you," he leaned down to whisper that in my ear, his breath tickled my skin. "I always seem to hurt people when they get too close," he tugged on my earlobe. There was a fluttering feeling in my stomach, making my toes curl.

"Then why are you getting so close to me right now?" I let my eyes flutter close, leaning my head back against his shoulder.

"Because I'm sick of everyone else in my world getting to be happy," he placed a warm kiss under my ear, then started nipping down the exposed skin of my neck.

"Can you promise me one thing before this goes any further?" I breathed out when his other hand reached up to tug the front of the dress down. He locked the door of the dressing room.

"Anything," the dress pooled around my feet, and both of his arms came around my waist. I kicked the dress to the side.

"Come home with me tonight," he smirked into my skin.

"That's a promise I can keep, Niñita," his hands roamed the front of my body.

"I mean, don't let this just be sex. As cliché as that sounds I want..."

"Something more," he finished for me, I nodded. "I promise."

He slid his hands from my waist up to under my arms, leaving goosebumps in his path. He moved to unclasp my bra, and let it fall on the floor by the dress.

His pupils were blown wide with lust as he stared intently at my breasts in the reflection. He reached a hand up to cup my breast, rolling my nipple around with his thumb, I sighed at the sensation.

"I really don't want to rush you, but I don't know when Emily will be back," he chuckled, sliding his other hand around my waist and down to the front of my panties. He teasingly snapped the rim of the elastic against my skin.

"If you insist," he pulled my panties down my legs, getting down on the floor in front of me.

His smirk was downright sinful as he stared up at me. He pushed me back against the wall opposite of the mirror and hooked my one leg over his shoulder.

"You should enjoy watching the show, Niñita," he purred. He gripped my thigh with his one hand, and place the other on the wall beside us.

He started by nipping the skin of the inside of my thigh, leading up to my core.

"Please don't tease me," I looked down at him, he didn't answer me. But he did respond by placing his mouth over my core and starting to lick bold stripes up my slit. I let out a soft moan, then placed my hand over my mouth, realising that I needed to be quiet.

He sucked on my clit, rolling his tongue over the bud. I gasped at the sensation, arching my back into his touch, begging him to do more.

"Please," I breathed.

His hand, that was on the wall, moved in between my legs. He gave me no warning before his fingers were knuckle deep inside of me, his mouth on my clit, sucking. I let out a long, loud moan, trying to grind my hips down onto him until he let go of my thigh to press my waist into the wall.

He started thrusting his fingers in and out of me, removing them to the tip then sinking them all the way back inside of me.

My eyes caught my reflection. I looked like a mess. My hair was clinging to the outline of my face, and I was sweating more than just slightly.

I slid my hand down to grab Nestor's braid and pull him closer into me. I threw my head back against the wall and moaned when his fingers curled and reached my G – spot.

His hand on my waist, slid up against my stomach until he was fondling my breast. I placed my free hand over his, pressing his hand harder against the flesh of my breast. A long sigh left my mouth while he worked my nipple, tugging and twisting on it. I arched my back into his touch, my breathing coming out in fast pants.

"Nestor," I gasped, he was sucking on my clit, then lapping at it, repeating the motion over and over. "I'm so close," I warned, and it caused him to move his fingers faster. I clenched around his fingers and slammed my hand over my mouth again. My orgasm washed through me, causing my thighs to shake.

My head was still lulled back against the wall when he stood again. He bent his head down to kiss me deeply, his tongue sliding into my mouth the second he got the chance. I tasted myself on his tongue, sighing into his mouth.

The next thing I knew, he had dropped his pants and boxer briefs to the floor and hoisted me up around his torso. I yelped when he slammed into me. He sighed in satisfaction into my ear when he was sheathed fully inside of me. He gave me time to adjust, waiting for me to nod my head before he started moving.

He used one hand to keep me up properly, and used the other to start rubbing circles on my clit again. I bit into my bottom lip to keep from moaning.

I made quick work of pushing his shirt off of his shoulders, I needed to feel his skin under my palms. After I tossed his shirt by the rest of our clothes, his mouth came down on my neck. He was biting and sucking his way down towards my breasts.

He sucked my nipple into his mouth, and my nails dug into his shoulder blades.

"Nestor," I panted.

"Almost there, Niñita," he breathed onto my skin. The circles on my clit became harder and faster, as did his thrusts. I tried to move with him, but failed mythically.

"Shit," he panted into my neck. I moved my arms under his and dug my nails into his back again in an attempt to pull him closer. His chest was pressed up against mine, his hand still working me.

I sunk my teeth into the part of his neck where neck met shoulder, trying to muffle my moans as I came on him. His thrusts went rapid as he chased his own release, until he came deep inside of me.

"Fuck, I'm sorry," he breathed, causing me to heave a breathy laugh while I lulled my head back.

"It's fine. I started taking the pill a few months ago," I admitted while he set me down, holding me while I tried to gain balance on my feet again.

"You mean, when you met me?" he chuckled, I playfully scoffed, pushing him aside so that I could reach my clothes,

"Call it wishful thinking," I chuckled, winching when I bent to pick up my clothes and hang the dress back up on the hanger.

Nestor wrapped his arms around my waist from behind while I tried to redress my underwear.

"Turned out to be pretty useful," I smiled, planting my hand on the wall to steady myself so that we wouldn't both topple over.

"Yeah," I sighed, stepping away from him to put my clothes back on, allowing him to do the same.

We were both smiling like teenagers in love when we walked out of the dressing room. Nestor fell back down in the chair he had previously been in, spreading his legs to sit comfortably.

"So, this dress then?" I held up the short dress, causing Nestor to chuckle.

"I'd think it would be wrong for you to not buy it now," I grinned.

"I'll tell Emily, then."


End file.
